User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ In Torment Series Hello, Durpin. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could take a look at the sequel to In Torment in the Writer's Workshop? It's fairly large, but even some insight on a single paragraph would help a great deal. Thank you for reading this message. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:467228 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Marked for Review well, most of my stories were deleted because of not meeting quility standards, so I was wanted to know if it is creepypasta worthy or notLordMReaper (talk) 22:22, June 2, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper Re: Confusion (?) Ok. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 22:24, June 2, 2015 (UTC) M4R and Delete Now Hey, sorry about that. Duely noted! It's been a good while since I've last been on this site. I should've made myself familiar with any changes here. Thank you - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 13:59, June 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wow, thanks, fixed. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:55, June 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Spaces Just add (the HTML entity code for a non-breaking space) at the beginning of a line. So, typing this (I've used two characters for effect, as it's pretty difficult to see): Test Would output this: Test Hope that helps. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:47, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :De nada, amigo. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:53, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Feel free to. That place does need an update. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:17, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll talk to SoPre about adding his blogs to writing advise. :::With regards to adding stuff, yeah, that's how you do it, although it is advisable to post it to a blog first then ask an admin if you can move it to WA, though I'm sure anything you write will be more than good enough. ::: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, feel free to add them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:17, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Review Request http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518#4 aka writers workshop story. I spent the time to go to spellcheck.net at grammar check. I think the plot is solid, and the ending scare factor is good. Pretty original. What do you believe? --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 14:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Another Review Request I saw that you were a moderator so I'masking if you can assist me. "Welcome to Funland" is my first creepypasta and I would appreciate if you could give me your opinion on it. Thank you! Re: Writing advice The page has been protected because while you were given permission to write a blog, it really needs to be reviewed and okayed by an admin first before it is put up. As was the case with one writer's advice section that was more insulting than helpful. The page was originally protected but the protection expired so I just re-protected it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Review Request No.2 Hi! I wrote a new story called Not Me. I would like to get your opinion on this one too. I hope you like it more than the last one. Weerd101 (talk) 21:48, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :My story Not Me was deleted. I don't know the reason for this so i posted it on The Writers Workshop. If you could help me and still review it that would be much appreciated. Thank you! Weerd101 (talk) 22:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Writing Advice Blog Thanks. I can add it right now. kk* SoPretentious *ttyl 02:47, June 8, 2015 (UTC) PoTM Nominee Either you don't care or know, but I nominated your pasta "In the Woods" for PoTM. Apparently I'm not really important to your way of life, but I thought it was pretty creepy and humorous after you explained it. So...I guess good luck for it. Just though about mentioning it to you. Cheers, Classical Retard > Dammit, you're cold. 18:41, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I thank you for this, I finally made a story worth reading, and it's not even deleted, now I just need people to see it is all. anyways you made my day. LordMReaper (talk) 13:18, June 10, 2015 (UTC)LordMReaper P.S. I am thaking you because you were the first admin to see it Re: you forgotten me ?? Hi Dupin. Could you update me on how the reviews on my 'Human Experiment Chamber' series pastas are going? I know you're busy with exams (mine are just over now), so I'd like to know when the reviews are going to be up. If you can't fit it into your schedule, I wouldn't mind, I'd just like to be informed, as I am very much looking forward to your feedback! Thanks so much [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Thank you, you are amazing. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 06:52, June 12, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Thanks Thank you very much for your informative feedback. I'm not quite sure how I should've handled Syton's death; should I have switched to third person?? Looking forward to your next reviews! [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 13:52, June 14, 2015 (UTC)Rinskuro13 In Torment In Hell Hey, Durpin. I know you're busy, but I came here to clarify. I recently asked you to review In Torment In Hell in the writers workshop. You are busy, and have a clustered schedule, I know, but I came to tell you- if you do get around to it, the story has actually released. In Torment in Hell. This would be the version I would need help on the most. Thank you for reading, even if you don't get around to the story at all. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 16:21, June 14, 2015 (UTC) This is NOT a contest part 2 The Dupin files Did you catch my blog? I hope it's not too NSFW. Do you like the persona I gave you? I know it's nothing like Poe's Dupin but I tried to make it my own. You should add to it. I'd like to see where you take your own alter-ego. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comic or horror Wherever you want to take it. That's the beauty of these kinds of things. Good luck with your exams. Exams I saw you have exams. I'm sure I've said it to you before, but it never hurts to say it again: "Best of luck!" Try not to stress yourself out over them and know that you've got people rooting for you :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 05:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I got it, I deleted their spam comment earlier, but missed the blog. Good eye. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: I've deleted What Lurks within the Darkness?, kept Never Played It, since I feel it (just barely) scrapes through QS, and fixed the formatting in both it and Heartbeat. Thanks for pointing those out. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:20, June 21, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey Dupin, New Tobit story is out, please check it out at Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Title Hello! You have very recently said on my new pasta that if my pasta meets QS I need to change my title. As a rollbacker I believe that you have that happy privilege of name changing. If possible, could you please contact me if you can change the title of said pasta? Thanks. --Harobinson (talk) 09:17, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Harobinson RE: Thanks, I've removed all of the comments. I saw the first one in RC, but thought xe was responding to another comment & had something to do, so I left it. Thanks for letting me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:03, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The Lost Mind Thank you for the edit MrDupin and i would be glad if you could save some time and give your oppinions on my story :D it would be something big for me ! Justvlad (talk) 10:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I want to say thank you for making the needed edits to Fuil Bauchan and listing it in the category pages. Cheers and I wish you all the best! Hey, buddy, I know you really liked that story The Abalone Thief. It never got much love here on this wiki, but I just went over to creepypasta.com to check on it and I was very surprised by the glowing reviews. "Simply the best", "Lovecraft would be proud", "Fantastic!", "One of the best I've read", "Love this". Thought you might get a kick out of knowing that. The Dupin Files sure was fun, too bad more writers didn't contribute. I guess they felt funny talking about members and administrators. I'm not going to even ask you your opinion on whether you should revert back to the drachma. Also, are you entering Banning's Demon contest? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) I bet it has been crazy over there. I wish the best for you and all your fellow compatriots. Yeah, I'm working on my story right now. I think you will enjoy it, too, as it is a historical piece set in 1861. I'll let you know when I post it. Best of luck on your exams as well. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:28, July 5, 2015 (UTC) New Story Dup, just finished my story for Banning's contest. If you have the chance, I'd appreciate a readthrough Sarah's Story Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:08, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I have more stories Hi I saw you gave me feedback on my first pasta and said keep up with the good work. Since then I've written 3 more pastas which are linked on my userpage that I think get better as they go along, you might them want to read them and tell me if thats right because im not entirely sure. Death4 (talk) 13:22, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hi Dupin. How do I hide categories when putting an m4r template on pages? [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 14:01, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, I understand how to hide them now. But wait, so you hide them first, then remove them? Why is it necessary to do both? If the pasta is edited and meets QS, will you be able to bring them back in some way, or will they have to be added again as you've deleted them? Thanks [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Makes sense. So when you 'remove' categories, they aren't deleted permanently. :And...now is when you show me how to remove them? :Thanks :[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 19:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks very much! ::[[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 20:35, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Review Ah, Dupin. Thanks for the review! I understand your points. The supernatural bits I tried to include in there were the hallucination bits and the interaction with Syton's ghost (also a hallucination). Let's see what you think after reading the final installment. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 17:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Reality category K Inside there is thunder in your heart 00:09, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm afraid those fast load times are soon going to change, as Emp just pointed out to me that the Writer's Workshop link can (technically) give a user a closed thread, which obviously defeats the point of having it. It won't affect the Writer's Showcase one, but the Writer's Workshop link will slow down a bit, since the selected thread will have to be loaded as well to prevent that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well, if they were actually removed, instead of just being closed, they wouldn't appear, but then it would be difficult for writers to find the feedback they'd been given. And yeah, moving them away would be too much hassle, for one. Second, we have nowhere to put them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, again Imagine my face when I see your edit, literal days after informing me to post the "by|User" template. It simply slipped my mind, again. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 10:15, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I also seem to have made a mistake in thinking "Micropasta" was a category of its own. Non-Existence RE: Spam Yeah, I saw, I've given them a day-ban. It took me so long to remove the comments because WHAM wasn't loading for some reason, so I had to switch to another browser to delete them. (Well, I didn't have to switch, but I didn't want to delete all those comments individually). Still, thanks for letting me know :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re Review HIC3 Many thanks for the helpful tips on the series. I'll make sure to work on pacing in future. [[User:Rinskuro13|'LUCAS THE PERVY DRUNK CAT']] [[User talk:Rinskuro13| ➾ babe let’s get high together ➾]] 15:22, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edit Hey thanks for editing my story "Murder Suspect One". ~~Updownradio's creepy side~~ Thank ya kindly I'll check it out, thanks for reviewing! Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:59, July 22, 2015 (UTC)